warriorclanfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Umbras Pack/Roleplay
Here, you can roleplay as a wolf in this pack. Archives: Umbras Pack/Roleplay Archive1 Umbras Pack/ Roleplay Archive2 In Umbras Pack... (Wanna Archive the rp?) When I was done I went into the den to sleep. I saw Romulus there. He was sleeping. I curled up in my nest and went to sleep. Prickl ar 14:41, March 31, 2012 (UTC) (Yes) I fell asleep... ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:45, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I woke a decided to ask Romulus if he wanted to go for a walk. "Romulus? would you like to go for a walk?" Iasked him quietly. I wanted to hunt like old times again. Prickl ar 14:47, March 31, 2012 (UTC) "Sure," I said as I stood up. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:53, March 31, 2012 (UTC) "Want to go to the Tiber?" I asked him, as I remebered all the great times that we had had there. Prickl ar 14:55, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I nodded. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 14:57, March 31, 2012 (UTC) We went to the Tiber. I caught a fish using the pack way. "See? I improved while you were sick!" I said. Prickl ar 14:59, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I smiled and caught a fish myself. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:03, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I purposly splashed water on Romulus. "I'm going to be a great hunter, one day!" I boasted. Prickl ar 15:06, March 31, 2012 (UTC) "You already are," I said, happily. I splashed her back. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:21, March 31, 2012 (UTC) "You helped me, though. You helped me a lot! I'd still be sleeping out in the cold, starving," I added. Romulus deserved all the credit. Prickl ar 15:25, March 31, 2012 (UTC) (Ok Remus and Wyshia are still gonna be mates right???) Wyshia finished her pheasant and decided to take a short nap to clear her mind and rest. She yawned and everything became blurry as she closed her eyes. The last thing she saw before she fully closed her eyes was Remus. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 15:36, March 31, 2012 (UTC) (Yeah, and Romulus and Viridis are going to become mates, too, right???) I caught another fish Prickl ar 15:40, March 31, 2012 (UTC) (Yes) Once we caught enough, I said "Why don't we go back to camp?" ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 15:52, March 31, 2012 (UTC) "Yes," I replied glancing at Romulus and picking up my catch. Prickl ar 15:58, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Obscruan watched Viridis and Romlulus catching fish happily. "Remember to place some of your catch in the pile! And the rest can be yours!" He yowled, reminding them just incase they were so drunk on happiness about Romlulus surviving from the rabies. [[User:Firestream12|۩'FIRE'STREAM۩]] NINJA! WATCH OUT! 16:05, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Natrin found Spes snapping at Claris. "I'll hunt with her!" He told Spes. User:Whitewhirl/Sig 16:10, March 31, 2012 (UTC)\ I rolled my eyes. "I know," I replied. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 16:15, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I just nodded and walked back to camp with Romulus at my side. Prickl ar 16:18, March 31, 2012 (UTC) We took the fish back to camp. ☆ Icewish ☆ ''May Starclan Light Your Path'' 17:09, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Category:Roleplay Category:FanClan